Annoying Orange: The Exploding Orange
Transcript Orange: Hey! Hey, Kiwi, hey! Hey, Kiwi, hey! Hey! Hey, Kiwi! Kiwwwii! Kiwi: WHAT?!! What's it?! I'm trying to read the paper!! Orange: What happened to your Voice, Mate? (laughing) Kiwi: Dude! I'm a Kiwi. I'm from freaking New Zealand! Orange: Oh, well! That explains the accent, and the boomerangs! Banana #1: I told you. We're Bananas! Kiwi: Accent, I don't have a, (hiccup) accent. Orange: What's a hippo accent? Kiwi: It's...(hiccup) not a hippo, It's a...(hiccup) Orange: Whoa! Sounds like a hungry hungry hippo! (laughing) Kiwi: It's...(hiccup) it's not funny! Orange: What's the matter, Kiwi? You looked all choked up! (laughing) Kiwi: Stop it! (hiccup) Oh, man, I don't (hiccup) feel so good! Orange: Are you, okay? Kiwi: (hiccup, hiccup, hiccup) Orange: What the heck's going on? Banana #1: Ahhh, no, everybody watch out!! (hiccup, hiccup) He's gonna blow!!!!!!!! Kiwi: (screaming) Orange: What the?... (the kiwi explodes, Orange screams as Apple then and all Smosh continues screaming) (Daneboe footsteping) Pear: What the heck, was that? Passion Fruit: Seriously! I heard that in the other-(gasps): Oh, my God...! Orange: That was, Kiwi! He had the hippos. Banana #2: Hiccups! He had the hiccups, you idiot!! Pear: What? Aw, man! That's scary. Orange: What are you talking about? Passion Fruit: You have never heard, 'bout what happens when a fruit, gets the hiccups? Orange: Ah, no. Passion Fruit: First, They hiccup! Then they-they-they Pear: They explode!! Orange: (laughing) That's the most ridiculous thing, I have ever... (hiccup) Oho! (title card) 911 Operator:'' 911, What's your emergency?...'' Pear: Uhhh... yeah. We got an orange, with a case of the hiccups here! Orange: (HICCUP) 911 Operator:'' Umm... please say that again.'' Pear: I said we've an, orange, with the hiccups. 911 Operator:'' OH, NO, YOU SCREWED!! (screaming in the phone ends ringing)'' Pear: Ugh, alright I'm outta ideas. Orange: (whimpers) Passion Fruit: Look, everybody! The important thing right, now's to just remain calm... Orange: (hiccup) (The all continues screaming, Apple Luigi group) Passion Fruit: No! No! No, everybody shut up!! Uh...we are not going to freak out!! Orange: That's easy for (hiccup) you to say. You don't have an exploding (hiccup) hippo in your tummy... Pear: Dude, it's not a hippo! Orange: It's a exploding hippo. Passion Fruit: Listen, to me, Orange? Do you wanna get rid of your hiccups? Orange: Duuuuu! Passion Fruit: Then you've to do exactly what I tell you, OK? Orange: OK! Passion Fruit: OK, it's really simple...all you've to do's to take a deep breath and hold, it for 30 seconds... Orange:OK! (takes a deep breath) Pear: What?! No! That never works! Orange: (humming as holds) Pear: I always heard you've to stand, on his head and, cross your eyes! Orange: (humming as holds) Banana #1: Shouldn't he be humming? Pear: What? Banana #1: Yeah, I heard all he's gotta to do's hum the star spangled banner, it works every time! Orange: (humming as holds) All: No, no, no, no! No! What?! No! Everybody shut up! Pear: That 1 never works. Orange: DAH!! (The crashes in the kitchen) Pear: Orange... Passion Fruit: Orange! Pear: ...ORANGE... Passion Fruit: Can you hear me? Pear: Wake up, Orange! (Orange's to wake up sleeping, groaning) Orange!! Passion Fruit: Are you, OK? Orange: Who turned out the lights? Pear: Dude, you crashed and blacked out! Orange: I did? Then why am I still orange?... Passion Fruit: Orange! Did you hear that? Banana #2: Yeah, his hiccups! Bananas: THERE GONE!!! Passion Fruit, Orange and Pear: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Orange: (hiccup) (Orange and Pear exclaim) Passion Fruit: Oh no!! Orange: Ooo, I'm sorry guys, I never thought I'd (hiccup) get the Hiccup And Go Boom. Passion Fruit: Orange. It's not your fault! Pear: Yeah, it could happen to everyone, look at Kiwi! Orange: I know, he's everywhere? (laughing and then hiccup) Passion Fruit: We gotta figure out a way to stop 'em! Pear: Oh no. They are gettin' worse by the second... Orange: (hiccup) Help...(hiccup)...me...(hiccup) Banana #1: Hey, Ummm.... Orange... I know we just met and all but... Banana #2: We are really, sorry this is happening to you, Orange, you seem like such a great... (The gorilla breaks wall, and then roars) Banana #1: WHAT WAS THAT?!?! Banana #2: I don't know, it kind of sounded like a-- Orange: Gorilla!! Banana #2: Huh?! (The gorilla roars then bananas screaming) Orange, Passion Fruit and Pear: (Orange screams like Apple, Passion fruit screams like a Corn Cob, Pear screams like Pumpkin, then the gorilla leaves eats then and screaming, the gorilla munches, picks them up comes) Orange: Whoa!! That guy doesn't monkey around. (laughing) Pear: How did that thing get in here? Orange: Poor Boomerangs! I don't think they'll coming back from that 1! (laughing) Pear: OK, we get it, enough. Orange: I wonder why they didn't give him the slip? (laughing) Pear: Ugh... Passion Fruit: Oh, my God, Orange!! You're hiccups?!! Orange: Ohh, what 'bout 'em? Passion Fruit: They are gone!!? Orange: Wow, Gorilla must have scared 'em away! Passion Fruit, Orange and Pear: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!! Pear: Now, that's what I call a clo-(hiccup) (record scratches) Pear: Ooooh, crap! (End rolls) Orange: Sounds like a hungry hungry hippo! Orange and Kiwi: (laughing) Kiwi: Alright, guys! I'm sorry! He started laughing and... Orange: I can't help it, it sounds so funny when you hiccup! (laughing as Kiwi growls) Kiwi: From the top. From the top. Here we go. Pear: Action! Kiwi: It's (hiccup) not- (the video has been stopped.)Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Gagfilms Wiki